A wire harness is known which is installed in, e.g., a vehicle having an electric motor as a drive source to connect an inverter to the electric motor. It is known that some of such type of wire harness is provided with a braided shield to reduce electromagnetic noise emitted from electric wires of the wire harness.
JP 2014/130708 A discloses a wire harness which is provided with a magnetic core such as ferrite core in addition to the braided shield so as to further reduce electromagnetic noise emitted from the wire harness by the magnetic core.